why can't life be simple 2
by Accidental-Acid-Burns
Summary: Second Attempt at the Life of Tiffany Todd. Set when Damian Is Batman Oc, OOC Oc/Oc, Damian/OC
1. Chapter 1

WCLBS 2

Profiles Activated.

Name? Scarlet Cradock.

Age? 18

Code Name? Madame Phantom

Biological relatives? My Father. Gentle man ghost.

Abilities I'm a ghost. Take a shot in the dark.

Fave colour? Red.

Show? TAPS.

Food? Cake with chocolate icing (Don't tell Tiffany ((formally Janet)).)

What's your;

Skin tone? White.

Hair colour? Red.

Eye colour? I reserve the right not to answer this.

Note? I like tumblr

_Next profile activated_

Name? Tiffany Todd-Wayne. (confidential)

Age? 14

Code Name? Robin

Biological relatives? My dad, Jason Todd, being raised by my uncle Damian

Abilities Strength, Targets, Climbing, Languages

Fave colour? Orange!

Show? ELECTRA WOMAN AND DYNA GIRL! (it's a superhero show from the 80's)

Food? Cheese Cake!

What's your;

Skin tone? Tan,

Hair colour? Red, With a white streak

Eye colour? Green

Notes? I Play a lot of games.

_Next profile activated._

Name? Alison Roth

Age? 16

Code Name? Daybird

Biological relatives? My Mu and Brother

Abilities I can fly and use the computer

Fave colour? ALL THE COLOURS!

Show? MY LITTLE PONY!

Food? Punch.

What's your;

Skin tone? Dark.

Hair colour? Blue…

Eye colour? Blue

Notes? I HAS WINGS!

_Next profile activated._

Name? Samuel Roth

Age? 16 and a minute older than Alli

Code name Night Bird

Biological relatives? My sister and my mother

Abilities Same as Daybird.

Fave colour? Black.

Show? Don't have one.

Food? Pizza

What's your;

Skin tone? Light.

Hair colour? Blonde

Eye colour? Blue

Notes?

_Next profile activated._

Name? Lian Harper

Age? 15

Code Name? Red arrow

Biological relatives? My Dad.

Abilities I'm an archer

Fave colour? Green

Show? Adventure Time

Food? Sushi

What's your;

Skin tone? Asian-y I guess

Hair colour? black

Eye colour? Brown

Notes?

_Next profile activated._

Name? Ren Kent

Age? 19

Code Name? Super Boy

Biological relatives? My Mom Dad and Sister

Abilities Super Boy. Exactly what the name implies.

Fave colour? White

Show? Adventure time

Food? Red's Pastry's

What's your;

Skin tone? Errm, Kinda pale.

Hair colour? black

Eye colour? Blue

Notes?

_Final Profile Activated._

Name? Mar'ianne Morse

Age? 17

Code Name? Mini Martain

Biological relitives? My Mum Dad and Brother

Abilitys I'm a shape shifter

Fave colour? Green

Show? Power Puff Girls

Food? I'm Not picky

What's your;

Skin tone? Green

Hair colour? Red

Eye colour? Green

Notes?I hate Facebook.

A/N_ well well, So it begins xD anyway, Disclaimer:_

_I own the non cannon, With the exception of Scarlet. She Belongs to the Wonderful Robins Wife._


	2. notification

Hello lovlies, this is a NOTIFICATION! Please read, as it relates to next chapter.

The next chapter is a ASK AND ANSWER. Please ask one of the charecters a quirie, and I'll answer in character. I need to perfect my personalitys. How ever! Please leave a age that you want the person to be and were done. Fenix.


	3. Question time

Q1) Superboy, do you have feeling for any of the female members of your team? Especially MP?

"N...No!" he exclaims. "Red's only a close friend." He blushes furiously. Scarlet turns her head away slightly. Under the table, Red tightened her grip on Superboy hand.

Q2) Are any of you frightened of going to the Graveyard at night with MP?  
Tiffany: It's no worse than going through High Gotham with a low Gotham accent.

Daybird: It's terrifying, the angel statues like come to life!

Night Bird. : Never have never willed.

Marianne: I've been once. I can say it was the single most terrifying experience of my life.

Superboy: Graveyards can be romantic.

Lian: It was alright I guess.

Q3) Do any of you not trust MP due to her father being The Gentleman Ghost

Lian: I don't trust anyone on the team. No exceptions.

Tiffany: I trust her because the when I first met her, I was on the sofa listening to old BBC radio plays, in a T-shirt that said 'Some Consulting Detectives marry Bloggers. Deal with it." She came up to me, sat down and said: John Lock. Not my division." So I said

"What is your division?" She said  
"Sherlolly." I then said:

"Moriarty was real." She said

Richard brooks was a lie." And we both said together:

"I believe in Sherlock Holmes." I trust her. Because she knew that.

Daybird: Red earned her place here for a reason. We are all part of something broken, but together, our broken is something new. Our little pieces that were caused by hurt were stuck together. She came here and has never given me reason to doubt her.

Mini Martian: well, She's got this thing for my brother. So I guess I trust her.

Superboy: No. Her family isn't who she is.

Damian: I trust her enough to look after Tiffany.

Damian, have you told anyone you sometimes see your Ex-girlfriend? As a mirage?

Damian: No. I never intend to.

Thanks for reading, any ideas for the next chapter? Credit for MP and the first 3 questions belongs to Robins Wife.


	4. She's okay

A/N I am very very super duper sorry for not being online, I was going through a down patch and I just had no real ideas. I don't know how much I'll be able to write, bur here, have this as a peace offering.

Sacrlet paces nervously down the halls of Mt. Justice, in a way that not even Graham could calm her. She walked across the room, waiting for the computer to announce Tiffany's presence. She paced, he mind thinking of the list she'd seen in the paper, about the explosions in Gotham. Wayne Pent house. Blown up. Mr. Wayne was okay, but no word on his niece, Little Tiffany Todd. She wasn't that little, or, as she put it,

"I'm thirteen, Red. I don't /need/ a babysitter. For heavens sake! She'd giggle, and Red would tickle her until she admitted defeat. They were rare times when Scarlet acted like a big sister, and let her self get emotional, but they were times that Tiff as more than willing to wait for.

As she continued to pace, she thought about all the things she and Tiff would do, once she knew that Tiff was okay. They'd go to the park, and play with the outdoor chess set, and perhaps she'd let Tiffany win, they'd go to the pool, and Red would try to swim, even if she failed at it. She needed Tiffy to be alright. She really, truly did.

She was jarred from her thought's by the computer announcing Batman's return, but not Robin. She sprinted as fast as her ghostly legs would carry her. She screamed for Robin, (I couldn't decide on sad or happy. So I choose happy. ) Robin was being carried by Batman, the sensor had not seen her, but she was here, and not dead and she was /okay/. She ran across the room, placing her ice cold hand on Robin's pink cheek, pressing her icy lips on her small pale forehead, brushing some red hair from her eyes, and taking the small bundle of blue and pink from Batman's arms, she clutched Robin to her chest, the pale girl woke up, stretching her smaller arms around her respective big sister. She's been so afraid that she'd never see Red again. She hugged the taller woman tightly. Resting her warm litte face in the crook of Red's neck. Red breathed a sigh of relief. She held Robin close to her chest. Tiffany clutched one of her small hands in Red's shirt, drifting back off to sleep, it was very late, and she hadn't slept for days while Batman had been working, she refused to leave him alone, lest he accidently injure himself. Red hugged Robin so tightly, she feared she may have cut the smaller girls oxygen off. She hadn't, but close. She looked at Batman, asking her permission.

"Can I take her to my bed?" A simple enough question. She wanted to keep Robin near her, to never lose her. She couldn't take it if Robin died. Her normally cold grey eyes begged for permission from Batman.

"Take care of her. The league and I are going to Gotham. You kids stay here. " And that was that. Robin pulled away from Red to reach her sleepy arms out to her uncle, asking for a hug. Batman crossed the room, hugging Robin to his chest, before she let go and hugged herself back to red. Damian pressed one last kiss to her forehead, not something he would have normally done, if anyone else had been around, but it was only Red, and she wasn't telling anyone. He nodded good bye to Red, and left, in a flourish of cape and cowl. Red shifted her grip on Robin so she could hold Robin like she was a child and Robin hugged to her front like a koala. She pressed her icy stained red lips into Robin's messy orange hair, and pulled the tired child to her chest, carrying her to her dark room. She had bare walls, with the exception of a poster of some band she liked. She carried Robin to the big bed in the centre of the room, placing her on it, the small girl curled up, too tired to care where she was sleeping. Red decided to let her sleep in her clothes for the night. She pulled back the sheets, letting Tiffany curl up underneath them, before covering her, and sitting on the end. She pulled a plastic cow she'd had in her childhood out from under the bed and handed it Tiffany who curled up around it. She smiled sadly. She left the room a half hour later, when she was certain the Tiff was asleep, she went to the main room, listening in to the discussion.

"We need to go help!" Mini Martian said, looking at the holo map that Night Bird was controlling. "We need to help them!" Day bird looked at her twin for help, Night bird glared at MM.  
"She isn't going with you, Marianne. Stop asking her." The ever protective NightBird, or better known as David said to MM, in his best Batman voice.

"We need to help!" MM insisted, her hands waving wildly.

"Were not doing anything but what Batman told us. " NightBird told her, pulling DayBird away from her. "Red! Tell her that we aren't leaving!" Night bird said, in a desperate tone.

"We're doing what Batman said." Red says calmly, as she walked to the kitchen, pulling a can of soft drink out of the fridge and opening it. She sipped it calmly watching as the three argued, and realized that Lian hadn't said much. She went to talk to the younger girl. "You okay?" She asked. Lian shook her head.

" I was so worried, about her, Red. And I don't… I don't know why!" Red sighed and pulled her up close to her side.

"Lian, Tiff is your friend, you're allowed to be worried. " Lian shook her head.

"it's more than that. I love her, Red, and not in a sisterly way." This was not Scarlet's area of expertise. She sighed. Why her? She pulled Lian back to look her in the eye.

"Lian, if you love Tiff, tell her. She's a strong girl, she'll tell you what she thinks." Lian nodded.

"Thanks Red." Red nodded.

"No problems. " She got up, flicking her red hair, she saw that the rest of the team was no longer fighting, went to go check on Robin, who was sleeping peacefully, and then, returned to her carbonated drink in the kitchen.

_A/N: Well, what do you think? Any better than I used to be? It's a lot longer as well! More than a thousand words! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't mind the F/slash pairing I introduced today. Enjoy, and live love and laugh in your lives. –xoxo Fenix. _


End file.
